ABC Challenge - Cafe Mew Mew Style
by Ang.E.M
Summary: Overused and clichéd, everyone seems to have done an ABC challenge of some sort or another. So here's my attempt. 26 letters, 26 drabbles, 26 peeks into the lives of our favorite strawberry-haired heroine and her (annoying) genius boss. This probably won't be updated regularly, so keep your eyes peeled for when a new chapter comes up. Rated T because Ryou is a pervert.
1. Almost

**Almost**

She was tired. There was nothing more that could be said about it. She was tired from fighting, tired from working, tired from studying, and more importantly, she was tired from trying so hard to make it all look so effortless.

Today, however, had been relatively easy on her; summer break had started a week ago and she thought ahead for the first time to work on some of her holiday homework, the aliens haven't bothered Earth lately, there were no rogue chimera anima, and her shift at the café had been a rather slow one. _It's perfect, that's all right_, she thought, wiping down tables toward the end of her shift. _I really don't think anything wrong has happened today, not even Shirogane picking fights with me_. She smiled at the thought. Throughout her four years working at Café Mew Mew, she had wound up having a very close bond with her coworkers and her employers. They were her family, and she truly didn't like fighting with her blond haired boss.

An hour passed in which she and her fellow heroines had cleaned up the pink café and had closed up shop. Ichigo sat down on one of the chairs. She yawned; the day could have easily been a lazy day, if it weren't for work. She liked it though, as it was a simple and happy day. She almost didn't want it to end, but she also wanted to go home and sleep.

"Oi, Strawberry. You were late the other day, and you've yet to make up for it. I'm thinking maybe a half hour to make sure those tables are clean and to help Keiichiro with cleaning the kitchen." _Damn, so close to being the perfect day._

"Shirogane, I was – what? – five minutes late? Really now, does that call for me working another half hour when you could've told me to have no break instead?" the redhead commented back. _I could've gone home and rested, too._

"Didn't come to mind at the time. Besides, you know that it builds interest. Get up, the quicker you get done, the quicker you can go home," Ryou answered. He smirked, knowing she wouldn't fight back; she seemed to be too tired. It wasn't fun to pick fights with her anymore, anyways. She had a level head now, and always had a witty comeback to everything he said.

The girl sighed as she stood up. She did as she was told; cleaning the tables, vacuuming, cleaning the kitchen as much as she could, and even managed to quip a few snippy comments at her blue eyed boss. As she finished, he walked up to her. "Good job, Strawberry. Come on, I'll walk you home. It's a nice evening, I might as well go out for a bit." He smiled a true smile as he tweaked her nose. She flushed, even if it was only a little bit.

As he reached the front door, he turned around. She was still rooted to her spot, near the kitchen doors. "Coming or not, Ichigo?" he asked. That seemed to break her out of her trance, and she started heading toward him, her hand covering a lazy, happy yawn.

_Today might as well have been a perfect day_, she figured.

_Almost_.


	2. Banana

**Banana**

_Such a perfect day!_

Those were Momomiya Ichigo's thoughts as she was happily eating some chocolate covered strawberries. This was her treat from Keiichiro for working extra – something she _never_ did. Oh, but the reward was great.

Oh, _hell yeah_ was it great.

"You know, Strawberry, you're going to deplete our entire stock of chocolate and strawberries if you keep eating them like that," came Ryou's snide remark as he entered the kitchen. It was after hours, and the young cat girl was still there. Shocking, right?

Oh, but not even Shirogane-san's rudeness could lower her spirits. She looked up at him, chocolate eyes sparkling with mirth. "Shirogane, I'm in a good mood, and nothing you do is gonna change that!"

"Something's telling me that you wouldn't feel that way if you weren't eating so many aphrodisiacs. Go on and eat a banana while you're at it, too, Strawberry." Ichigo just stared at her boss in confusion. What in the world was an aphro-whajamacallit?

But, of course she wouldn't let him know that she didn't know what it was. "I think I'll go ahead and eat a banana, too, now that you mention it!"

He smirked in response. "Okay, Ichigo, and when you're done, you can go up into my bedroom. Then you'll be in a _really_ good mood." He laughed as he walked out the kitchen, leaving the confused redhead behind him.

She could only fume in anger when she looked up aphrodisiacs when she got home. "_That PERVERT!_"


End file.
